a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the secondary use of water supply flow from man-made tunnel riser conduits to generate electricity using water driven turbines. This invention is particularly applicable to both new projects and to retrofit of water supply systems with tunnels and riser conduits already in place, e.g., the new water supply system of the Boro of Manhattan, New York City.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of various power generation systems involving hydropower:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,802 B2 to Mikhail et al. describes an electric power-generating device with a rotor turned by an external source of energy, such as wind or water currents. The rotor is coupled to a main shaft. A pair of bull gears is located on the main shaft. A number of intermediate gears are located around a perimeter of the bull gears. An intermediate gear is connected to an input shaft having a double helix pinion that engages the pair of bull gears. The other intermediate gears are similarly connected to respective input shafts having double helix pimons that engage the pair of bull gears. A plurality of output shafts is provided. An output shaft has a single-helix output pinion that engages two adjacent intermediate gears. The other output shafts are similarly connected to respective adjacent intermediate gears. A number of rotational devices are connected to the output shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,235 B1 to Cerro describes a system for managing large fluid flows at high pressures. This system consists of an elemental chamber the operation of which is based on energy transmission by “impact” resulting from the instantaneous discharge of a “motor fluid” at a given pressure to generate a “linear” movement that raises pressure and propels fluid. This system provides an increase in working fluid pressure more efficiently that any presently available system, thanks to the linear transmission of energy, making it highly efficient. The combined arrangement of these chambers allows the managing of high fluid flows at high pressures. This system permits power to be produced through a steam cycle without the need for a phase change, eliminating all condensation and pre-heating stage devices that are replaced by more efficient equipment not requiring the phase change. Thus there is a considerable decrease in the use of fuel, environmental pollution, toxic fumes and thermal pollution, obtaining energy at lower costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,900 to Botts describes an energy conversion system utilizing gravity flow of water from a high elevation to sea level utilizing gravity to provide large pressure gradients in pipe lines as large quantities of water move from a high elevation at low pressure to low elevations at high pressure and then move under controlled conditions to low atmosphere pressure to operate electrical generators to generate large amounts of electrical current which can be effectively used for electrolysis separation of large volumes of hydrogen gas and oxygen from water and for other purposes. The water can be used for direct consumption, irrigation in agricultural areas, industrial use, fresh water aquaculture, stored in mass volume for future needs in aquifers or for any other purpose for which fresh water may be used for human needs either directly or indirectly with the fresh unpolluted water being easily conveyed into populated plains and coastal regions where such regions lay between wet mountainous regions and sea coasts or any other such area that would be at a sufficiently lower elevation to receive flow by gravity. Large volumes of electrical energy may be produced by the flow rate and differential pressure across hydroelectrical turbine blades whether by in-line direct methods or turbine tip high leverage systems both of which are well-known in this field. The separation of large volumes of hydrogen and oxygen gas by electrolysis methods provides a clean burning energy source which can be provided at various locations adjacent use sites. The natural weather cycle provides a plentiful supply of water at high elevations in those geographical areas in which the present system is used and thus provides a self-perpetuating, closed loop system using gravity as the source of energy for the operation of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,686 to Suzuki describes an improved electric power plant which includes a water turbine and a drive wheel contained within a housing for converting hydraulic energy to electrical energy. The housing includes openings for connecting the power plant to a water line or to a sewer line for operating the turbine in either an undershoot or overshoot condition. A plurality of reversible vanes are removably attached to the perimeter of the water turbine for operating the turbine in either an undershoot or overshoot condition. A bypass line extends from the inlet pipe to the housing to the outlet pipe to provide a means for repairing the power plant without interrupting water or sanitary sewer service. The main electrical generator is energized through a belt driven by its engagement with the drive wheel. Ultraviolet ray lights and an ozone generator are included within the housing to eliminate bacteria and to reduce odors. A plurality of the power plants may be connected to a central power distribution center for the storage and distribution of the electricity generated by this plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,627 describes a continuous water flow from selected ones of a plurality of reservoirs which passes through turbines or the like within a hydroelectric power station to produce electrical power. The reservoirs are cyclically filled and evacuated through the power station by operation of a plurality of gates interconnecting reservoirs having different water height levels and an adjacent source of tidal waters. By programmed operation of the gates a continuous water pressure head can be maintained at the power station to assure continuous electrical power generation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,599 to F. Z. Pirkey describes a pump turbine house comprising a pump turbine, a motor generator set connected to said pump turbine, a penstock, an afterbay, means for directing fluid from said penstock into said pump turbine to cause rotation thereof in a predetermined direction of rotation whereby electrical energy is generated by said motor generator set, means for guiding fluid from said afterbay into said pump turbine to be pumped thereby into said penstock by said pump turbine while rotating said pump turbine in said same predetermined direction of rotation whereby electrical energy is absorbed by said motor generator set, means for supplying electrical energy to said motor generator set from an external source whereby said pump turbine is rotated in said predetermined direction of rotation and whereby fluid is urged from said afterbay through said pump turbine and into said penstock, and remote means for rendering operative said fluid directing means and said fluid guiding means in alternate fashion.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.